BEFORE The Death of Zombies
by Twili Z
Summary: Saddler falls in depression from not killing Leon yet, Krauser tries to cheer him up along with a deadnosodead Luis, and a stuffpet pony that goes 'BAAAA'


"BEFORE The Death of Zombies"

By: ZurikoTheGrimReaper

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine in this one. But I wish though. Oh, and before I forgot. THIS IS ALSO MY COMIC TOO!!! SO BE GENTLE!! I BRUISE EASILY!!

* * *

(Takes place before 'The Death of Zombies', hence, the name…)

(In Saddler's throne Room, Krauser and Saddler are talking about Leon's Second escape from Saddler, and Krauser is mad at him cause he's acting like a baby and…and stuff...)

Krauser: (Enraged) OMFG!!! **Olsmund** SADDLER!!! What in the **HELL** are you DOING!?!

(Saddler is sitting on the ground, sulking, while holding his stuff/pet pony)

Saddler (Chibified): Sniff…I'm just…sulking that Leon got away…**AGAIN**.

(Holds his stuff/pet Pony harder.)

Saddler: Sniff…All I want to do is enslave him and use him against his will, that's all…

(Looks at Krauser with his cute chibi-teared eyes)

Saddler: I mean, Is that so hard to ask?

(Trembles his lower lip.)

Krauser: (looking away, thinking to himself.) …omg, is this REALLY the cult leader? (raising one eyebrow.)

(Suddenly, out of curious glance, looks at Saddler and his Pony, and is overcome is disgust and pity.)

Krauser: (Frustrated) Oh, FINE! I'll go get LEON for you! Happy!?! Just… just stop hugging that Pony!!! It's creepy!!

Saddler: (Instantly filled with happiness) What?! **REALLY**!?!? Ya'll go get Leon for me?!?!

(Throwing his pony to the ground, he runs up to Krauser and hugs his knee (since he's chibified))

Saddler: OH! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!!!!

Krauser: (Disgusted) Hey! Get off, little mini Saddler!! I need that knee!!!!

(All of a sudden, in a loud 'PUFF', Saddler turns into normal size; which is taller than Krauser)

Saddler: (Grins) Hehehe…(Looks at Krauser) …Well? What are you waiting for? Go get him!

Krauser: (Shocked by all means, points to Saddler's new form.) W-Wait! Wait a minute!!! Weren't you just Chibi sized?! What happened!?!

Saddler: (Smuggishly) Heh. Just one word, my American friend: _**MAGIC**_. (Grabs onto his robe proudly) I also do card tricks!

Krauser: (Stares at Saddler with loathing) …Oh god…Saddler, you are by far the most STRANGEST man I EVER met!!! And that's a lot!

Saddler: Oh…(Stares at Krauser with one eye) Why, thank you…(turns his head away from Krauser) …I think.

(Long Pause)

Krauser: AHEM! So anyway…Where is Leon? I mean, if I'm going after him, I need to know where he is.

(Looks at the maps on the table that suddenly entered the scene.)

Krauser: Okay…(Points to the maps) Is he in the village or in the castle?

Saddler: (Stares at the maps) Oh. Neither. He's on the island.

Krauser: WHAT?!?

Saddler: (Suddenly surprised) Wait, What? Didn't you know that?

Krauser: NO! I DIDN'T!!

(Although Frustrated, he waves it away; Literally)

Krauser: heh. Oh well…At least I know he COULDN'T, in all his life, KILL that many ganados with his kind heart-

Saddler: Actually, he killed half of my cult members and over 4,000 villagers…

Krauser: WHAT!?!?

Saddler: Oh, and a little dog, too.

Krauser: OMG!! HOW COULD HE-!?!

Saddler: And chickens. Lots of chickens.

Krauser: WHAT!?!? NO!! OMG!! NOOOOO!!! **Not the CHICKENS**!!! THAT'S TOOO **LOW**!! THEY PROVIDE US WITH OUR DAILY **BREAKFAST**!!!

(Angerly, Krauser slams his fist onto the table.)

Krauser: (Growls) OKAY!!! That's it!!! The dog was okay, I mean, it was his own damn fault he got trap in a bear trap. BUT THE POOR CHICKENS!!! THEY DIDN'T DO **ANYTHING**!!! Except maybe poop out an egg or two. And sure, they were pretty dumb to NOT notice that their owners were not feeding them anymore, I mean, come on! It's obvious!

Saddler: (Taps on Krauser's shoulder) Uhh, Krauser? I think you're getting off the point…

Krauser: (Looks at Saddler surprisingly) What? Really? Crap…(stands with his foot tapping) Damn, Now where was I? …Oh yah…Now I remember…

(Coughs)

Krauser: (Angrily) AND NOW, I VOW TO THIS DAY THAT I WILL KILL LEON S. KENNEDY!!! If not for you, Saddler**, then for me**!!!! BLAHAHA!!!

(Suddenly feels Saddler tapping him on his shoulder again. Subconsciously, he turns around)

Krauser: (furiously) What? I was in the moment…

Saddler: (Handing him something) Here, I give this to you…

(Turns around and starts to sobs (while leaving the scene))

Saddler: GOOD LUCK!!! (Goes off scene)

(Krauser stares confusingly and questionly at what Saddler gave him.)

Krauser: Uhhh…wait…you gave me your Pony?

(Loooooong pause)

Krauser: Oh, Crap, now what?

(Stares at the pony questionly, while turning it around and sideways)

Krauser: Hmmm…I wonder, is this thing is even real?

Pony: (Suddenly opens it's mouth) BAAAAAA…..

(Longer Pause)

Krauser: Yep, you're real…

???: Heh heh. But hey, maybe not real enough fer ya, ya know?

Krauser: (Shocked) What?! Who said that?!?! Show yourself!

???: Pttf!! Oh relax, Amigo!! It's just me, Luis!!

Krauser: Luis?

Luis: Yah, Luis! Ya know, that handsome dude that got stabbed by yer leader, Lord Saddler, and bleed all over poor little Leon…

Krauser: Wait a minute, Dude. (Waves his hands) For starters, Saddler isn't my leader. I'm going to betray him as soon I get the sample from him and-…wait…(looks at Luis) Why the hell am I telling you this!?!?

Luis: Hmm, don't know, I was actually wondering when ya were goin ta shut up!!!

Krauser: Touchy (Growls)

(To be continued…)

**EXTRAS!!!**

**Leon: Wow! I was mentioned a lot but I never appeared…**

**Krauser: Well, that's because, my little tiny-assed friend, YOU appear in 'Death of Zombies." NOT the 'BEFORE' one!! (Folds his arms)**

**Zuriko: …So…then, when do I appea-**

**Krauser: IN THE 'DEATH OF ZOMBIES'(Growls)**

**Zuriko: …….(Backs away)**

**(Coughs)**

**Zuriko: (Smuggishly) …Well, someone's PMSing…**

**Krauser: (Angrily) OH SHUT UP, REAPER!!!! **

**Nikki: (Nervously) Uhhh…So, see ya in the next chapter!! Is there another? I forgot…Oh yah…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! OR ZURIKO WILL COME AFTER YA!!!**

**Zuriko: (Looks at Nikki) Actually, either way, I still will go after them, I mean, they have ta die SOMEDAY. (Looks at Krauser) Some sooner than others…(Growls)**

**Krauser: OH, KISS MY ASS!!!**

**Luis: Eww, amigo. Not ya!! But if Leon said that…**

**Leon: Shut it.**

**Luis: (Defeated) Damn…**


End file.
